Keeper Of The Flames
by SakuraPetal91
Summary: Natsu Dragneel is a normal teenager, living alone with his cat Happy. But one day, what seemed to be only a nightmare came true and twisted his life. Will Natsu be able to hide his new life from the world, and will his friends put their own lives at stake to find out? / Fairy Tail AU. [UP FOR ADOPTION]
1. Chapter 1 - Just A Nightmare?

_**Seems like I updated sooner than I myself thought, huh?**_

_**I hope you'll like this brand new version of the story 'Keeper Of The Flames'**_**_!_**

**_Rated T for language and violence. _**

**_Fairy Tail AU_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

A raven-haired boy was walking home after school. It was a hot summer day, and he was eating a delicious ice cream - his favourite -, enjoying the peace and the silence surrounding him...

"Oi, snow cone! Wait for me!"

He sighed as he ignored the rosy-haired boy that kept calling him by many, _many_ nicknames. Weird and embarrassing nicknames.

"Ice Princess, ya' hearin' me? **Helloooo~**"

"_**SHUT UP AND LET ME ENJOY THIS PIECE OF HEAVEN IN SILENCE YOU IDIOT!**_", the brunet yelled.

"Geez Gray, stop making such a fuss about one simple ice cream, it's not such a big deal", the pink-haired boy shook his head.

The brunet's eye twitched.

"No big deal, you say?... _**THIS IS GOD'S ICE CANDY!**_ No wonder I'm your only friend, you're an ice cream-offender!"

The pinkette chuckled.

"Well, it's **your** fault for tolerating me since first grade."

"Tch, when are ya' gonna learn your lesson, you hothead..."

The two boys kept talking about trivial things and teasing each other with various nicknames.

The raven-haired ice cream lover was Gray Fullbuster. Around 18 years old. Natsu Dragneel's best friend and childhood friend, even though he denied it. Obsessed with ice cream and loving winter and everything cold. Had average grades. Mostly your average teenager, excluding his awkward love for cold weather.

The rosy-haired boy was Natsu Dragneel. Same age as Gray. Orphan. Obsessed with dragons. Has an undeniable love for anything super spicy, and not affected in any way at all by it. He had no friends excluding Gray and his (awkwardly blue) cat Happy. Seemed like a happy-go-lucky teenager and had a part-time job as a floor cleaner at a local market.

Natsu and Gray were neighbors, so they spended lots of time together when they were kids. Now was not the same, since Natsu had to go to work every single day (excepting Sunday, that was his free day). And now was Friday.

"See ya' later, squinty eyes!"

"Bye, droopy eyes!"

They both entered in their own houses and locked themselves inside.

Natsu's cat, Happy, jumped in his owner's arms, purring and meowing affectionately. Natsu rubbed his own nose on Happy's.

"Hey buddy! How ya' doin'? Did ya' eat all your food? Did ya' wreck anything today?", Natsu spoke lovingly to his cat.

Happy meowed and jumped down from Natsu's arms. Natsu giggled lightly, and started his daily after-school routine: eat, take a nap, and go to work.

_**~an hour later~**_

"Happy~", Natsu called from the kitchen in a sing-song voice. "I have a fish for a good kitty~"

Happy meowed in delight from Natsu's bedroom and rushed to the kitchen to get his reward. He jumped and quickly grabbed the fish, then retreated to his own place.

"Geez, it's like you're flying sometimes", Natsu chuckled. "Anyways, I'm going to sleep! Don't wreck the house while I'm asleep!"

Happy meowed disapprovingly while munching on the fish.

Natsu walked to his bedroom and let himself fall on the bed. He turned to face the ceiling.

'_I'm not sleepy..._', he mentally groaned and started to turn from side to side.

When he started drifting into sleep, he heard a painful scream and shot awake.

"What the heck was that!?"

Another scream followed. And another one, and another one...

Natsu jumped out of his bed and rushed outside. As soon as he got there, the screams increased.

"Who's there?"

His only response were other screams. He followed the noise to his backyard, and saw a girl struggling on the grass. Her long, white hair and her pale face were smirched with blood. Her legs were dislocated, and her skin was burned.

Natsu shivered at the sight.

"H-Hey, are you okay?"

Natsu slowly approached to aid the girl. But as soon as he neared her, her face distorted into the one of a monster and roared at him.

Natsu backed away quickly, scared by the sudden change. The ground underneath him burned and he fell into an endless pit.

* * *

Natsu kept falling. Around him were ghostly figures standing still, watching surprised at the boy. After a while, he finally hit the 'ground' with a loud thump.

He got up, rubbing his head, groaning. Natsu looked at what was supposed to be 'the ground'. It consisted of flames that strangely didn't burn him. The weird girl was also nowhere to be found.

Natsu began wandering around. Everything around him, excepting the 'ground', was pitch black. There were no living beings or objects around, and all he could do for now was to keep walking.

Again, a scream was heard in the distance. Natsu rushed in that direction, until he could see a faint red light. The more he approached it, the more the screams got louder and louder, until Natsu stopped running to cover his ears from the screeching sound.

He was now facing a huge fire, bright red, and the same girl burning within it.

_"P-Please...** HELP!**"_, she screamed.

Natsu looked helplessly at the girl, slowly approaching.

_"P-P-Please..."_, she tried to say, but was cut off by another ear-blowing scream.

"How?", Natsu yelled to cover the noise. "I-I want to help you, I really do, but I don't know how!"

The flames suddenly transferred to Natsu, slowly burning his skin. He started screaming in pain, feeling his body go numb as the fire that was once killing the girl was now covering him.

The burned girl fell on the 'ground', panting. She looked at Natsu, who was writhing in pain, and softly smiled.

"Thank you... Master...", she murmured before she collapsed.

* * *

"**STOP!**"

Natsu shot awake, sitting straight in his bed. He was sweating buckets. He analyzed his surroundings and sighed in relief.

"...It was only a dream...", he murmured to himself, ruffling his rosy locks. "But it still hurts, kinda..."

He looked at the clock.

"**CRAP!** I gotta go to work!"

* * *

_**The poor girl's monstrous face, I got it from one of my nightmares that I barely remember. I terrorized poor Natsu, huh?**_

_**I hope you liked it. I'll try to update soon.**_


	2. Chapter 2 - Familiar Stranger

_**New chapter! Yay!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

It was now Natsu's free day: SUNDAY!

Natsu was laying in his bed, stroking Happy's soft, blue fur. The cat was contently sleeping, subconsciously purring.

'_That creepy girl in that dream... I can't stop thinking about it! She seemed so familiar..._'

He sighed and turned to face the ceiling.

"Stupid dream..."

**Knock. Knock. Knock.**

Natsu jumped out of his bed at the noise. Happy meowed tiredly, quickly falling back asleep. Natsu got out of his bed and rushed to the door.

_'What the fuck does Gray want right now?! Damned ice-freak...'_, Natsu thought as he opened the door, opening his mouth to retort his best insult ever to his friends. But that insult never got out of his mouth.

"Hello Master!"

In front of him was standing a girl - _the same girl_ \- with long, white hair caught in a ponytail. She was dressed in a beautiful black summer dress, wearing high heels, looking almost nothing like before.

Natsu was just staring back, mouth wide open. She giggled and closed his mouth.

"May I come in, Master?"

Natsu blinked a few times before stepping out of the way to let her in.

"Thank you, Master", she said once again, with a bright smile on her face.

"Can you stop calling me that?! What's with that nickname anyways?"

The girl didn't respond, and made herself comfortable on his couch.

"Who are you?"

Again, no response.

"You're weird...", he said more to himself while closing the door.

"I need to talk to you, Master", she said, ignoring him.

He raised an eyebrow. _'Why won't she stop calling me that, it's annoying!'_

"Before that, I want to thank you for saving me back there, Master. I am eternally in your debt."

_'Wait, what?!'_, he shivered. "You mean... It wasn't a dream?!"

She giggled amused.

"Humans sure are clueless... But that's what I was at first too..."

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!", Natsu yelled.

"Now, now, Master. No need to get upset. If you want to know so badly, I'll just show you...", she said as her pale face became completely white.

Natsu gulped as her eyes became dull, and wounds appeared out of nowhere on her body.

"What the hell is happening to you?!", he shuddered.

"I am showing you what you wanted to know. Who I truly am... and how I truly look."

She smiled as bloody tears rolled on her cheeks.

"I am Mirajane Strauss... I am truly sad that you don't remember me..."

Natsu's eyes widened as he looked at her bruised face.

"...but how can you? You were only a mere child...", she murmured.

"B-But that c-can't be... Y-You're lying, r-right?", he blurted, stepping back.

Mirajane shook her head in denial, her smile slowly fading. Tears formed in Natsu's eyes as he looked in her eyes.

Her wounds slowly faded as silent tears rolled on her pale cheeks. She approached Natsu, putting a hand on his cheek.

"I'm sorry, Natsu...", she sadly smiled.

"Go away...", Natsu croaked silently.

Mirajane nodded in understatement and moved to the door. She looked at him with pained eyes once more, and walked outside.

As soon as he was alone, tears formed in Natsu's onyx eyes. He looked down, trying to hold back the tears, and slowly moved back to his bedroom, letting himself collapse in his bed. He hugged a pillow nearby, letting a choking sound.

Happy purred, cuddling near him, trying to get his owner's attention. Natsu raised his head from the now wet pillow, his eyes red and puffy, and smiled sadly at his cat, stroking his soft blue fur.

"Hey Happy... I think I'm going crazy..."

Outside, a pair of dark blue eyes watched as Mirajane left Natsu's house.

_'So, he was finally chosen, eh? Slow little bastard, took him long enough...'_

* * *

_**I am truly sorry for all the sadness. It was needed.**_

_**Also, notice that I didn't use 'it' for Happy, like I would for any other animal. You'll see why later.**_

**_Chapter is too short. But I couldn't extend the situation too much, it would've sounded pathetic. And I don't want that._**

_**I hope you liked it, please let me know what you thought of it!**_


	3. Chapter 3 - Mirajane

Sunday passed quickly. Some late arguments with Gray, homework... and a few hours spent thinking about the white-haired girl in Natsu's dream. To be more specific - Mirajane.

Natsu kept denying everything that happened. He knew her and it was impossible. She couldn't be there, not after what happened all those years ago...

_'She looks just like her! But no, no, it can't be her... I must be going crazy, yeah, that must be it...'_, he thought grimly before falling asleep.

_**~next day~**_

Natsu groggily woke up at the sound of his cat continuously meowing.

"Urghh... What now, Happy, can't ya' see I'm sleeping?..."

Happy looked at him with a _'Are you fucking kidding me?'_ look in his eyes and motioned his paw to the clock.

"Oh, it's 7:46...", he stated calmly. Suddenly, realization slapped him straight in the face. "Wait... IT'S 7:46! Fuck, I'm late!", he yelled, jumping out of his bed.

Happy made himself comfortable as he watched how Natsu struggled to put his school uniform on, desperately checking the clock second by second. Stuffing a slice of bread in his mouth and packing another, Natsu nodded at Happy, his cheeks bulging. He paused in the doorway and gulped the bread down, rushing to the door, grinning ear to ear at his blue cat.

"See ya' later, Happy!~..."

Happy seemed to roll his eyes as he moved slowly to Natsu's bed to take a nap. Typical.

Meanwhile, poor unfortunate Natsu struggled to not be late for school while munching on the other slice of bread.

_'Damn, I must look like one of those school girls right now... Hopefully, nobody will jump from the bushes to take snapshots of me...'_, he mentally groaned.

_**~some time later~**_

"I MADE IT!", Natsu yelled, slamming the door open.

His classmates ignored him, except a scarlet-haired girl who rushed angrily at him and smacked his head.

"NATSU DRAGNEEL! You're late!", she growled.

"But Erzaaa!", he whined. "It's only 8:01!"

"I know! And everybody is supposed to be in class at 8 o'clock **sharp**!", she menacingly glared.

Natsu shivered, expecting another painful punch or kick from the red-head. To his enormous surprise, she calmed down and sighed.

"I'm forgiving you this time... But only because it's Monday and the beginning of a new week! But next time, you **will** be punished properly. That's a promise", she said coldly, then went back to her seat.

Natsu breathed in relief and moved quickly to his own seat next to Gray.

The scarlet-haired girl was Erza Scarlet, also known as Titania, or, in Natsu's words, the scariest thing he ever saw since the day of his birth. She was a member of the Student Council and suggested most of the rules in that school (and also punished harshly anyone who dared to break them). She was childhood friends with Gray, familiar with Natsu. Erza was most annoyed by the people who had the habit of _being late_, something Natsu was actually very gifted with, and the only times she forgave this kind of people were at the beginning and end of the week. Erza was a good student, and had pretty good grades. Loved to help people. Very fond of any living being in the school, no matter how annoying they might be. Now back to the present.

Natsu was Gray's deskmate in the back of the class, much to his liking. Thus, he had someone to chat when he was bored and the teacher wouldn't be able to notice him straight away.

"Oi, late again, ashes for brains?", Gray laughed.

"Not my fault, ice freak", Natsu pouted. "I was busy."

"Doin' what, idiot?"

"Sleepin', what else?!"

Gray facepalmed, and wanted to reply a snarky comment, but right then, the door opened and he was forced to shut up as the art teacher, Mr Reedus, entered the class.

"_Bonjour_, students", Reedus said in his usual French accent as the students rose from their seats.

"Good morning, Mr Reedus!", they replied. Natsu's voice was heard the best, as he was always yelling the greeting,

"Sit down. I want to present to you a _nouvelle_ student. _S'il vous plaît_, greet her properly."

Some guys wiggled their eyebrows. "So we have a chick, huh?", some of them mumbled.

A beautiful girl with long, white, flowy hair falling gracefully on her shoulders timidly entered the classroom. Natsu paled.

"Mira...?", he subconsciously mumbled, staring at her. Gray raised an eyebrow at him.

"Hi everyone... my name is Mirajane..."

Natsu furrowed his eyebrows. He couldn't go through the same thing as yesterday again...

"Hi Natsu!", she waved at him, smiling brightly and all eyes turned at a frozen Natsu.

"Oh, you know _Monsieur_ Dragneel?", Mr Reedus raised his eyebrows. "Then I shall let you seat next to him. Monsieur Fullbuster, move next to _Mademoiselle_ Scarlet and let our new student stay in your place, s'il vous plaît!"

Gray shivered as he hesitantly moved his things and himself on the empty seat next to the _scariest creature alive_, also known as Erza.

"What was your name again, _ma chérie_?", Reedus asked again.

"Mirajane St-Saint, teacher..."

Natsu was a bit relieved when she hid her real name. That's what he needed right now, a riot made of all the people who knew her before she... He bit his lip. No way he wanted to remember that now... But still, it _was_ his fault that she-

"-...Natsu?", a warm voice made him snap out of his thoughts.

"Huh? What?", he turned to the source of the sound.

"You weren't listening, Natsu?", Mirajane scolded him and sighed. "I was asking if you're okay with having me seat next to you. We can always ask Reedus to move me somewhere else. I don't want to annoy you..."

"What? You won't annoy me. I'm just a little... upset...", he sighed, looking down. "I first I thought I was... delusional, ya' know? I mean, it's my fault you weren't here all this time..."

"It's not your fault, Natsu", she smiled reassuringly. "What happened, happened. Now we must focus on what it is now..."

"I know...", he sighed with a small smile. "But it's hard to focus on the present when the past suddenly smacks you in the face full power when you least expect it..."

"_Enfants_, please, stop talking!", Reedus scolded. "You have all the time in the world to chat. Now focus on my lesson..."

"Sorry boss!", Natsu yelled.

The whole class, including Reedus, burst in laughter, while Erza glared at him for interrupting class.

But Mirajane still needed to speak to Natsu privately, about things nobody else needed to know... The day wasn't over yet. And somebody was watching...

* * *

_**Bonjour! = Hello!**_

_**Nouvelle = New**_

_**S'il vous plaît = Please**_

_**Monsieur/Mademoiselle = Mr/Ms**_

_**Ma chérie = My dear**_

_**Enfants = Children/Kids**_


	4. Chapter 4 - Secrets

Natsu and Gray were now going home after a tiring school day, throwing insults to one another as usual.

"Wait up, Natsu!", a voice interrupted them.

Natsu spun around, meeting Mirajane's smile.

"Natsu, we need to talk", she said.

"Sure, go ahead."

Mirajane shook her head. "We need to talk** in private**."

Gray started to slowly back away from the two. "Umm... I'll just... leave you two alone! BYE!", he yelled and ran away while Natsu started shouting his name.

After a few minutes of '_jerk!_' and '_how dare you leave me alone, traitor?!_', Natsu turned to Mirajane and sighed.

"Fine. Let's go to my house."

Mirajane giggled and followed him, humming an unknown tune.

* * *

Natsu opened the door to his house widely, a bored expression on his face.

"Ladies first", he spoke, stepping out of her way. Mirajane rolled her eyes and entered the house, Natsu following behind. A loud meow welcomed them, and Happy came in from the kitchen, jumping in Natsu's arms, purring and cuddling.

"Who is he?", Mirajane asked.

"Happy, this is Mira. Mira, this is Happy", Natsu replied after hugging his beloved cat. Mirajane stroke Happy's fur, then the cat returned to the kitchen.

"He's lovely. Now, about our little talk..."

"Yeah, yeah, we need to talk", Natsu mimicked before launching himself on the couch. "Say quickly, I have a pretty tight schedule and I need to go to work in a few hours."

Mirajane sat on the couch and looked at him with a serious face. "Ah, about that. I fired you."

.

.

.

"**WHAT?!**", Natsu shouted. "How the **fuck** will I earn money **now**?!"

"I'll handle that', Mirajane spoke calmly. "Now, since you no longer have a job and have more free time, I will have the possibility of answering your questions more in-detail."

Natsu groaned annoyed. "Fine, fine."

Mirajane smiled. Natsu stood still a little before turning to her.

"First question: what are you doing here? You aren't even supposed to be in this world..."

Mirajane's smile fell. She looked down before opening her mouth to speak. "Do you remember what happened?"

Natsu shook his head. "No, only the worst part."

"That's right, you were too little... You were only 4 then..."

* * *

_**\- flashback - 14 years ago**_

_It was the 6th of July. Mirajane was supposed to watch over Natsu for the day. She was taking Natsu home from the kindergarten._

_"Mira-nee__! Look, that girl is crying!__", Natsu suddenly spoke, pointing at the other side of the street._

_Mirajane looked, but saw nothing. "Natsu, there's nothing-", she turned to him, but he was gone. Her eyes searched for him until she spotted him, running to the other side of the street. A truck was nearing him._

_"NATSU, LOOK OUT__!__"_

_Mirajane ran desperate, throwing Natsu on the other side of the street._

_CRASH!_

_Natsu's eyes searched for Mirajane, until he spotted her._

_She was laying in a pool of her own blood, under the wheels of the vehicle that stopped too late. Her body was broken. Natsu turned around for the little girl, only to see her looking at the dead body with a sadic smile before disappearing without a trace._

_Natsu ran to Mirajane's side when it was safe for him to cross. He shook her dead body, hoping she will rise from the ground and smile at him as always._

_"Mira-nee... Wake up... You gotta take me home..."_

_He received no response as her head fell awkwardly to the side._

_"M-Mira-nee... Come on, wake up..."_

_Tears gathered in his eyes as Mirajane stood silent. He hugged her, burying his face into her white hair stained with blood._

_"M-Mira-nee... Y-You promised me y-you'll buy me a c-cake... T-Tomorrow's my b-birthday, remember?...", he whispered, his voice cracking. "W-Wake u-up...'_

_A man put a hand on his shoulder._

_"She's dead, kid. She won't wake up", he spoke emotionless._

_"N-N-No...", Natsu whispered, hugging her closer._

_The man decided to let him be and walked away from him. Natsu raised up on his knees, looking at his small hands. They were now dirtied with her blood. His little body was shaking as he stared at the blood, his bottom lip trembling._

_"M-Mira-nee... W-Wake u-up..."_

_His vision blurred with tears. He didn't acknowledge the crowd of people that suddenly surrounded him._

_"M-MIRA-NEE__!__", Natsu shouted, letting tears flow freely on his cheeks. He covered his face with his hands as he started crying loudly over Mirajane's death._

* * *

Natsu gulped as tears clouded his vision as soon as he remembered the scene. He wiped them away furiously.

"Damn...", he whispered. "I'm not supposed to cry now..."

"You always cared a lot for me...", Mirajane murmured with a sad smile. "After your father disappeared, you changed... from a loud kid into a caring little boy that wanted company more than anything... And it seems that, after my own death, you changed again... You're afraid, aren't you?"

Natsu looked down at the ground, refusing to look her in the eye. "What's the point of having friends if they'll die like all the others? Igneel disappeared, I think he's dead since I haven't heard anything about him in fifteen years, Lisanna died from a heart disease, Elfman was killed by a wolf when he got lost in the forest, you died... Then Freed and Evergreen were murdered. From that day I decided to stop getting so attached to people and I only spoke to Gray. He is like a brother to me, but I'm afraid he'll die too...". Natsu sighed, putting his hands on his knees. "I'm like a bad luck charm. Whenever I get close to someone, they die. I cried enough; I don't want to deal with the death of loved ones anymore..."

Mirajane looked at him with sad eyes, frowning. Natsu has been put through so much since her death...

Natsu was looking down, no expression written on his face, but Mirajane could tell he was crying on the inside. He suddenly turned his head to her, startling her a little.

"Why are you here now? It took me so much to move on... So why now?", he said.

"This... is hard to explain..."

"You either answer me in any way possible or watch me walk away and finally move on with my life", Natsu spoke harshly.

Mirajane gulped. "You... are not totally normal..."

Natsu raised an eyebrow, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Do you know who the Keeper of the Sacred Flames is?"

Natsu shook his head in disagreement.

"Do you know what the Sacred Flames are?"

Natsu shook his head again. Mirajane sighed and stood quiet a little, gathering her thoughts.

"**The Sacred Flames** were created by the Great Fire Dragon King to maintain balance between all existing worlds. The Sacred Flames need to be carried by someone to function, and that person is called the **Keeper of the Sacred Flames**. It's simple: a living being existing in any of the five original realms is chosen to carry the Sacred Flames and becomes a Keeper. After his demise, another Keeper is chosen. Thus, there's balance. It's a neverending circle."

"Nice story, now what does that have to do with **me**?", Natsu said boringly, interrupting her speech.

"Let me finish!", Mirajane scoffed. "So, the balance is kept as long as the circle repeats. But, five hundred years ago, a strange mortal buried with the curse of immortality and dark magic, created a new world and populated it with human-like creatures created by himself. These creatures are known as demons. They swore to fulfill Zeref's greatest desire, which was his own death, but none of them was powerful enough to do so. After some time, when Zeref suddenly disappeared without a trace, his demons decided to steal the Sacred Flames to gain enough power to find and kill their creator. The other realms declared war against the demons, and therefore started the war between the five original realms and Zeref's realm, which is continuing even today. The demons were always outnumbered by us, so we always won. But lately, the demons decided to use tricks to steal the Sacred Flames directly from the Keepers, when they are still inexperienced and therefore vulnerable."

"I still don't get what this has to do with me", Natsu interrupted again, yawning.

Mirajane glared at him, growling, and thus catching Natsu's attention before she started speaking again. "The Keeper is chosen when he/she reaches adulthood. He/She is chosen in the Dream Realm, and if he/she survives when the Sacred Flames enter his/her body, he/she becomes a Keeper. Remember that dream when you saw me? "

"More like a nightmare...", Natsu grumbled before nodding.

"Well, that's when you became a Keeper yourself."

.

.

.

"...So I'm a Keeper dude who's going to die?"

Mirajane facepalmed. "No, you are **most definitely** not going to die if you **listen to me** you dork!"

Natsu shrugged and stretched his limbs. "What's next?"

"To increase the security of the Keepers and of the Sacred Flames, a guardian is chosen before the Keeper. That guardian is usually someone who is or was close to the next Keeper, and it doesn't matter if the future guardian is alive or not, as you can see. The guardian is sealed within the Sacred Flames to burn continuously until the next Keeper releases him/her. The guardian need to have knowledge about the war, the other realms and so on."

"Sooo, you're my guardian?"

"Of course."

"And I'm the Keeper dude?"

"Yes."

"Okay, fine, I'll think about it once I've eaten something and once you leave", Natsu said, preparing to shoo her away.

"I can cook."

His eyes lightened up at the news.

"YOU CAN STAY AS LONG AS YOU WISH!"

Mirajane giggled and moved to the kitchen. Natsu was send in his room to do his homework.

But someone was still watching them, and crying for them...

* * *

_**I'll try to make my chapters a bit longer.**_

_**If you don't understand something that happens in the story, feel free to PM me. I'll reply for sure.**_

_**I hope you liked it!**_


	5. NOTICE!

**I am truthfully sorry that this is not an update, but I need some advice.**

**I have posted many stories in my opinion, and it's pretty hard to focus on all of them at the same time.**

**Can you please tell me two stories I should focus on the most please? It's all up to you.**

**I have a poll on my profile. Please vote there what stories I should focus on the most and update more frequently please!**

_**~ SakuraPetal91**_


	6. ANNOUNCEMENT

**Hello everyone!**

**I am posting this just in case anyone is still following my multi-chaptered Fairy Tail fics.**

**They're all _discontinued_.**

**I've strayed far, far away from Fairy Tail because of its fandom, and just don't have any more inspiration for them, especially for everything NaLu that I wrote. -w-; I am really sorry to disappoint any of you, I'm sorry!**

**However!**

**If anyone is willing to adopt any of these stories, please say so in a review or PM me! I'm not sure if all of you want these stories to completely die, so I'm saying this just in case.**

**I hope you have a nice day!**

**\- SakuraPetal91**


End file.
